Many playpens do not have comfortable mattresses and oftentimes playpens are hard to assemble and disassemble. The present invention features a novel playpen system that can be easily folded for storage. For example, zippers are in each corner, which allow the playpen system to be opened and closed quickly. The playpen system of the present invention lacks wheels for greater stability and durability.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.